


He's Here

by Angel_Cakes243



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Heavy Angst, Human AU, before slenderman, insane asylum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: Jeff, Ben, and Toby all grew up together.  They had sleep overs together, played together, grew together, and went insane together.  After Lyra dies and Liu is arrested, the three begin to see a tall man with no face.  This leads them to murder their families.  What will happen to Toby, Ben, and Jeff when the man comes back for them here?I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!





	1. Prologue

Toby, Ben, and Jeff ran around Toby’s yard playing a game of tag. Toby twitched as he chased his friends in the yard. Jeff’s older brother, Liu, watched from the steps of the porch, along with Toby’s big sister Lyra, as the 4-year-olds chased each other around the yard.

“Come on Toby! You can run faster than that!” Jeff taunted Toby as he ran. Just then, the boys stopped. They all looked across the street at the woods, where they saw a tall man in a suit. The man didn’t have a face, and he had paper white skin.

“Mommy look! There’s a man over there!” Ben said, pointing to the woods. All their parents looked at where the boys were pointing.

“Sweetie,” Ben’s mom said,

"There’s no one there.” When the boys looked back to where the man with no face was, he was gone. The kids looked at each other, thinking to themselves that the man had been there. They eventually started playing again. However, since that day, they hadn’t been quite the same.

&&&&&&

“Toby! Jeff! Over here guys!” Ben ran up to his lifelong friends.

“How was your guy’s summer?”

“I-I went to Florida-a with my s-sister.” 

"I went to Disney with Toby’s family. What did you do over the summer Ben?” Jeff slung his backpack over his shoulder with a grunt.

“Nothing really. Oh! My mom bought me Majora’s Mask for my Nintendo 64 last week! You guys want to come over later and we can play it?”Ben looked up at his friends. Ben was a short 16-year-old. He had short, blonde hair, blue eyes wild as the ocean in a storm, and always wore green clothes. Jeff was a bit tall for a 17-year-old. He had brown hair like fresh chocolate, blue eyes that shone like stars, and he always wore a white hoodie over his clothes. Toby, now he was a bit different. Not that he was different in looks, oh no! He looked very average for a 16-year-old boy living in their small town in Kansas. The thing about Toby, was that he had two very rare disorders.

The first, was that he had a disorder that made him completely numb to any and all pain. An example of this is when he was 5-years-old, Ben and Jeff dared him to jump off the roof. When he did, he landed on his ankle wrong and broke it, but he never screamed or cried. This was when his parents asked the doctor, and found out their son was numb to pain. The next disorder was tourette's, so he often twitched and ticked at random moments. He had been home schooled until now.

“So, Toby, are you enjoying your first day of public school since you were five?” Toby shrugged.

"I-I guess. I-it’s a-a lot better w-with you guys h-here.” Ben and Jeff cracked large smiles.

“That’s good man. So, you guys up for coming over and playing Majora’s Mask with me or not?”

“Totally!”

“I-I’m in t-too!” Toby’s necked cracked as he nodded.  
As they started into the school, a loud static filled their ears. They looked at each other, a little scared.

” D-do you h-hear that?” Toby asked, clutching his head.

"Yeah. Holy shit it’s getting louder!” Ben said, wobbling from the sound making him light headed. The sound only got louder as they continued to walk through the halls of high school.

“What the fuck is that!” Jeff clutched the strap of his backpack as the sound got louder. The boy’s eyes rolled into their heads as they all three collapsed.

“Someone call 911!” That was the last thing they heard before they passed out into darkness.  
When the boys woke up, they were all in the same room in the nearest hospital.

“w-what? Where are we?” Ben asked, looking over to his friends. Jeff had a knot on his head from the fall, and Toby looked dazed. Their families were in the room.

“H-hey Lyra?”

“Yeah Toby?” Toby’s sister, Lyra, pushed a strand of her golden hair out of her face and looked at her baby brother.

“What happened?”

“Well, you three just passed out. The doctors think that it’s from the stress of high school.”

“Ok, I could see that with Toby, but Jeff and I have been in public school since kindergarten!”

“Yeah. Besides, we all heard a loud static noise! That’s what made us pass out!”

“Jeff, son, don’t worry about that. That was just your imagination.”

“No! It was real! We all heard it!” When the doctor came in, the boys were still yelling at their families that what they heard was real.  
Ever since then, things for the boys have gone downhill. Toby was in a car crash that killed his older sister Lyra, and his dad turned into a drunk. Jeff’s older brother Liu was arrested for assaulting a couple of kids at the bus stop when he was the one who beat up those boys. Ben’s mother died, his dad started drinking and started to abuse his son, much like Toby’s father. This is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

The nurse walked through the halls of the insane asylum. Her black hair fell in her green eyes as she walked with the nurse who was training her. The nurse beside her had brown hair and brown eyes, she was short, and was a bit of a fat girl. She could hear the cackling of the patents in the rooms as she walked past them. As she walked down the halls, the nurse who was training her looked a little worried.

“Be careful around these next patents.”

“Why? Aren’t they just high school students?”

“Yes, but they’re the craziest ones in this place. Just be careful. The first one you have to check on today is Ben Patterson.”  
The new nurse walked into the boy’s room. The room was pure white, aside from the sketches covering the walls. However, these sketches were different. They weren’t made of crayon and pencil like the other patents, but they were made of blood. The sketches said things like ‘KILL’,’BEN DROWNED’, and ‘HE’S HERE’. But the one that stood out the most, was a ‘X’ inside of a circle.

“Ben?” The blonde look up from a new drawing. He was drawing the words ‘IT’S HOPELESS’. His wrist was bleeding, and he was using his own blood as paint.

“Looks like they got new meat huh?”

“New meat? No Ben, I’m Catherine, the new nurse. How are you feeling today?”

“Fine I guess. Waiting to see what he said.”

“Who is he?”

“The man with no eyes. He’s been watching Toby, Jeff, and I since we were little.” She took a deep breath and walked toward the boy dressed in white.

“It’s time to take your medicine Ben.” He shook his head.

“If I do, he’ll drown me.”

“No one can get you in here.” He shook his head.

“Well…alright. Let me know if you need anything.” He nodded, hitting his head on the wall harshly. She didn’t notice the message on his night stand. ‘HELP US.’

She closed the door softly behind her. She walked across the hall and into Jeff’s room. It looked very much like Ben’s, but instead of the words ‘BEN DROWNED’ were the words ‘JEFF THE KILLER’.

“Jeff?” The boy hummed in acknowledgment as the too was drawing in his own blood.

“Oh hey! New meat.” The boy had black hair, paper white skin, and he had cut a smile into his cheeks from ear to ear. He had also burnt his eyelids off.

“Are you ready for your medicine?” He laughed darkly.

“Haven’t you heard?”

“Heard what?”

“He’ll KILL whoever takes the medicine first! That’s what he told Toby.”

“Who?” She stepped closer to the boy sitting in the corner with his legs Chris Cross Apple Sauce, facing the corner. He looked back at the nurse with a sinister smirk on his face.

"The man with no face of course.”

“Well…let me know if you need anything Jeff. Alright?”

“Alright.” He banged on his head with his fist harshly, much like Ben had. She didn’t notice the message under the window to the left. ‘HELP US.’

She closed Jeff’s door just as softly as she had Ben’s.

‘Those poor boys,’ she thought to herself,

‘They must have gone through hell.’ She walked next door to Toby’s door.

When she walked in, she winced at the smell of blood. The boy was biting at his flesh, drawing a giant x. Well…one line of an x. He was working on the top part of the second half of it. It was huge. She looked around the room. What she found is like Ben’s and Jeff’s, but not like theirs. Instead of ‘BEN DROWNED’ or ‘JEFF THE KILLER’, he had written ‘TICCI TOBY’.

“Toby?” He glanced up. A portion of his right cheek was missing, and you could see his teeth.

“w-what?” He asked around his wrist.

“It’s time for your medicine Toby.” She sighed, setting the tray on the side table.

“But I have the feeling you won’t take it, will you?” He shook his head as he spits out some of his skin.

“Here.” She took out some gauze out and wrapped up his wrist.

“That isn’t good for you Toby.” She stood up, brushing her black hair out of her eyes.

“Let me know if you need anything alright?”

“A-alright.” She walked out, not noticing the message on the back of the white door. ‘HELP US.’

She closed the door softly like she had the last two.

“What happened to those boys to make them loose their marbles like that?” She looked at the short, tubby nurse who stood beside her.

“Well,” she sighed,

“Toby’s sister Lyra died in a car crash a year ago. His father was drunk and abusive. Then he killed his father and set his neighborhood on fire. The doctors say the voices help him cope with the death of his sister.” She glanced back at the three doors she just left.

” Ben’s mother died two years ago. His father became and abusive drunk. He got entered in here about a week after Toby did. He killed his aunt when she came to visit. The doctors say the voices help cope with not only the death of his mother, but also the abuse.”  
She huffed a little bit.

“Jeff’s story is a bit different. His brother and he got attacked by some bullies at the bus stop. He defended not only himself, but his big brother Liu. That being said,” she picked about a clipboard to finish.

“His older brother took the fall for beating the kids up. Later, at a kid’s party, he got into another fight with the same boys. Some stuff happened, and he got set on fire. Then he killed his parents and his brother. The doctors said the voices were to cope with the accident and with the fact his brother got arrested.”

“Wow. Those…those poor kids.”

“Yeah. They don’t deserve this. But, this is life.” The tall dark haired nurse looked a little shocked.

”What do you mean?” The short nurse wrote something on the paper, then looked back up.

“Bad things happen to good people. Those boys didn’t deserve to get sent to the loony bin, but here they are. Sitting in padded rooms covered with their own blood. Claiming they’re hearing voices, writing messages about the voices. The last nurse who worked with them quit.”

“Why?”

“She couldn’t handle them.” The nurse looked scared, but determined to fix those boys. She would do anything to make it so those boys could go home to their families. No matter what it took. Even…Even if was the last thing she would do. Granted…It most likely would be.


	3. CHapter 2

The boys sat at the table for breakfast. No one ever sat with them, even the adults. Especially the adults (because they were the only kids in here). The three were talking like normal teenagers do about normal teenager things. Suddenly, three shadows blocked out the light from the window their table was near. The three glanced up at the three. Jeff and Ben had killing glares on their faces, but Toby just looked sad. What (more like who) they saw surprised them all.

“Woah.” Jeff looked shocked.

“M-mom?”

“Dad?”

“What are YOU doing here?” They all said at the same time.

“We came to visit sweetheart.” Toby’s mom put her hand on her son’s skinned cheek as she said this and smiled.

“Benny!” A little girl with auburn locks, and a bright smile on her face poked her little head out from behind her father’s leg.

“Sally!” Ben got down onto the floor to hug the girl.

“How are ya squirttle?”

“I’m fine!”

“H-hey Sally!”

“Hey Sally.”

“Hi Jeff! Hi Toby!” Sally was the only light these boys had left in their lives. Sally was Ben’s baby sister, but she often came with her school to do volunteer work. Jeff, Ben, and Toby all had the brightest smiles on their faces (even though Jeff cut a permanent smile into his face). Sally giggled as she hugged the three boys. The two adults were unnerved at the sight of the kids. Even Ben, who looked the most normal out of the three, was pale and gangly.

“Hey boys, we asked the doctors if we could take you outside for a bit. What do you say?” Toby’s mother looked at the boys hopefully. Jeff raised a dark eyebrow as he and his friends sat in their seats.

“They actually said that you could take us into the court yard? I’m shocked. How did you manage that one?”

“We promised to have extra security set up and signed 2 wavers each.” Ben glared at his dad, but he knew he wouldn’t do anything in front of other people.

“I-I don’t know… He s-said it would be safer n-n-n-not to.” Ben’s dad clenched his fist. Sally smiled brightly.

“That’s ok! We can have a lot of fun in here right?” Ben smiled and ruffled her hair.

“That’s right.” Ben said as he ruffled his little sister’s hair with a soft smile.

“But it’s such a nice day out boys. I’m sure some fresh air would do you all some good.” Jeff glared at Toby’s mom and tapped his fingers on the table.

“Look Mrs. Rogers, if Toby said he said no then it’s no. We aren’t dumb enough to disobey direct orders from Him.”

“Who the hell is this guy you three keep talkin’ about?!!” Toby’s neck cracked as he twitched.

“Th-The opera-ator.”

“It’s best not to ask.” Ben’s hands clenched into fists as his body shook with rage.

“Fine! If yer gonna be stubborn then we’re leavin! Come on Sally.” Sally hugged them one more time as she walked out after her dad. Toby’s mother gave the three one last sad glance before turning around and walking out of the building.

“At least now we can have some peace.” Ben sighed as he picked up his fork. Toby nodded and slid his food away from him. Something was telling him something big was about to happen.


	4. CHapter 3

“Toby, are you ok?” Toby’s head snapped up at Ben. Jeff and Ben were both sitting across from Toby with worried looks on their faces. Toby twitched lightly as his neck cracked loudly. He blinked a couple times at his friends as the static cleared from his mind.

“Y-yeah. How long have you guys been calling for me?” Jeff sighed in relive slightly and brushed some of his hair from his pale white face.

“Dude we’ve been calling your name for the last ten minutes. You were lost in your head again. What the hell was going on in there man?”

“Yeah Toby, you usually aren’t that quiet for that long. Even now a days. What’s wrong?” Toby hesitated as he look at the white walls of the cafeteria. He looked down at the white tiled floors.

“I….I don’t re-remember. All I remember is my head being filled with static. I did-didn’t even relies that you guys were s-sitting there. Sorry.” Jeff and Ben looked at each other as they seemed to have a conversation with their eyes. They finally looked back to Toby with easy smiles on their faces. Ben put his hand on the brunette’s thin shoulder.

“Calm down Toby. It wasn’t your fault. If he wanted to say something to you or pull you away for a little bit it’s not like you could help that right?” Toby smiled lightly as he looked at his friends.

“Y-Yeah. Yeah you gmguys are right. It’s-s not m-my fault. S-so what are we gonna do n-now?” Jeff sighed and lounged back in the chair he was in. He threw his head back in pure boredom. Ben sighed and leaned on the table in front of them.

“There isn’t much we can do until we get the word. So far we haven’t heard anything. Honestly, I’m getting kind of bored.” Toby nodded in agreement as his left arm jerked fiercely to the left.

“Y-yeah me too. I have a feeling that we’ll be getting the word soon thou-though so all we ha-ave to do is wait.” Jeff sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

“Sure but waiting is boring. Like, really boring. I would rather stab my own eyes out than wait.” Ben snickered lightly as he looked over to Jeff.

“Knowing you, you’d get a kick out of stabbing your own eyes out. If you catch my drift.” Ben winked at Jeff. Jeff chucked his plastic fork at Ben, who started cackling. Toby snickered at his friends and smiled.

Yes, soon. Very very soon. Then these three boys would be free to kill and slash to their hearts content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and simple but it's really just a filler


End file.
